Etiquetas
Etiquetas dão ao jogador a possibilidade de manter suas tarefas organizadas. Muitos jogadores usam o Habitica para ajudar com tarefas das mais diversas áreas, desde a criação de um estilo de vida saudável até o gerencialmente de grandes projetos do trabalho. Etiquetas permitem que o jogador filtre suas tarefas baseado em uma categoria, reduzindo a dificuldade que tenham em atingir seus objetivos. Usando Etiquetas Usar Etiquetas faz com que você possa focar em um grupo seleto de tarefas de cada vez. Selecionando Etiquetas Se você clicar numa tag, apenas os hábitos, diárias, afazeres e recompensas que foram categorizados com esta tag serão mostrados. O resto das tarefas ficará escondido. Por exemplo, digamos que você queira ver o que você precisa fazer pela manhã, então você clica na tag "Manhã"... ... e o Habitica apenas mostrará os itens que foram categorizados com a tag "Manhã". Múltiplas Etiquetas Você pode selecionar múltiplas Etiquetas simultaneamente, de forma que apenas os itens que tiverem sido marcados com todas as Etiquetas selecionadas sejam mostrados. Limpando as Etiquetas Para ver todos os itens novamente, clique no botão "Limpar" para remover a seleção de todas as etiquetas. Se você não consegue encontrar suas tarefas, faça isso antes de qualquer coisa; a causa mais comum de tarefas perdidas é o fato de um filtro de etiquetas estar as escondendo. Escondendo Etiquetas Se você não quer ver a lista de suas etiquetas, você pode as esconder clicando no botão "Ocultar". Para ver quais Etiquetas foram especificadas para um item, passe o mouse sobre a etiqueta do item. No momento, não há como excluir o ícone de etiqueta das tarefas que as tem. Editando Etiquetas Abra o editor de etiquetas clicando no botão Editar próximo à sua lista de etiquetas. A partir daqui, você pode criar novas etiquetas, deletar etiquetas e editar os nomes das suas etiquetas existentes. Criando e Formatando Etiquetas Para criar uma nova etiqueta, clique na caixa de texto onde há escrito "Nova Etiqueta", insira o título que quer para a etiqueta e clique em "Adicionar". A tabela de formatação de texto pode ser usada nos nomes das etiquetas. Isso é útil se você usa algumas etiquetas mais que outras e precisa que elas sejam mais visíveis. Por exemplo, usar "#", que é um código para "Cabeçalho 1", no começo do nome de uma etiqueta irá aumentar o tamanho do texto enquanto usar ">" no começo do nome da etiqueta colocará o nome da etiqueta num bloco de citação de texto. Emoji e outras pequenas imagens podem ser usadas também e do mesmo modo que texto livre. Deletando Etiquetas Para deletar uma etiqueta, clique no ícone de lixeira da etiqueta que você quer apagar. Essa etiqueta será então deletada e removida de todas as tarefas associadas (isso não irá deletar suas tarefas). Modificando Etiquetas Para modificar o nome de uma etiqueta existente, clique na caixa de texto cujo nome da etiqueta você quer modificar e insira o novo nome. Salvando Etiquetas Depois de editar, adicionar ou deletar etiquetas, clique no botão Salvar. Atribuindo Etiquetas às Tarefas Habitica oferece a você dois métodos para atribuir etiquetas a uma determinada tarefa. * Adicionar uma nova tarefa enquanto a etiqueta está selecionada. Se você selecionar as etiquetas apropriadas antes de criar um Hábito, Diária, Afazer ou Recompensa, o Habitica automaticamente atribuirá essas etiquetas à sua nova tarefa. * Editar um Hábito, Diária, Afazer, ou Recompensa. *# Clique no ícone de lápis em uma tarefa para começar a editar. *# Role a tela para baixo até que você veja a lista de etiquetas. *# Clique na caixa de seleção ao lado da etiqueta apropriada. (A etiqueta precisa já ter sido criada.) *# Quando você atribuir a primeira etiqueta, um ícone de etiqueta aparecerá próximo ao nome da tarefa. *# Para remover a atribuição da etiqueta, remova a caixa de seleção da etiqueta. Etiquetas de Desafios Quando você aceita um desafio,os Hábitos, Diárias, Afazeres e Recompensas desse desafio são adicionados às suas listas e uma etiqueta específica será adicionada às suas etiquetas existentes. Etiquetas de Desafios se diferenciam das suas etiquetas pessoais por um ícone de megafone e uma cor roxa. Tarefas de Desafio não podem ser deletadas individualmente. Para remover essas tarefas, você precisará sair do desafio. Deletar uma Etiqueta de Desafio, no entanto, não remove você do Desafio. Quando um desafio acaba ou quando você desiste do desafio, suas tarefas e etiquetas continuarão, mas não haverá mais o megafone nem a cor roxa na etiqueta. Remover essas tarefas manualmente ou automaticamente não irá deletar a etiqueta e vice versa. Reordenando suas Etiquetas Etiquetas podem ser reordenadas ao arrastar e soltá-las usando o botão esquerdo do mouse. Se você tiver múltiplas colunas de etiquetas e quiser mover uma etiqueta de uma coluna para outra num lugar específico, arraste a etiqueta e segure-a no lugar pretendido. Você poderá precisar mover a etiqueta um pouco para a esquerda ou direita e aguardar até que o lugar desejado abra. Uma vez que o espaço abra, solte a etiqueta e ela deverá ficar no lugar. Etiquetas can be reordered by dragging and dropping them using the left mouse button. If you have multiple rows of Etiquetas and want to move a tag from one row to the other in a specific spot, drag it to and hold it in the intended place. You may have to move it slightly from left to right and wait for the intended spot to open. Once it does, drop the tag and it should stay in place. Ideias de Uso para Etiquetas Etiquetas de Exemplo contém várias sugestões de estratégias para fazer com que organizar e filtrar suas tarefas seja mais fácil e produtivo. en:Tags Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo Categoria:Desafios